lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
6.14 Der Kandidat-Transcript
---- Staffel 6, Episode 14 - Geschrieben von: Elizabeth Sarnoff & Jim Galasso Regie: Jack Bender ---- Alternative Zeitlinie betrachtet den bewusstlosen Locke im Krankenhaus. JACK: Mr. Locke? Mr. Locke? Mr. Locke, können Sie mich hören? wacht auf JACK: Willkommen zurück. JOHN: Ich kenne Sie... lacht JACK: Wir waren in derselben Maschine aus Sydney, haben uns in der Gepäckermittlung getroffen, Sie hatten ihre Messer verloren. Ich bin Jack Shephard. JOHN: Was ist passiert? JACK: Sie wurden von einem Auto angefahren. Sie kommen gerade aus dem OP. JOHN: Bin ich...bin ich verletzt? JACK: Ihr Duralsack war gerissen, aber jetzt ist wieder alles da, wo's hingehört. Miene verdüstert sich JACK: Mr. Locke, während der Operation konnte ich die Verletzung Ihrer Wirbelsäule sehen wegen der Sie im Rollstuhl gelandet sind und ich würd' gern wissen, wie das passiert ist. JOHN: Wieso? JACK: Weil Sie ein Kandidat sind. JOHN: Ein Kandidat? Wofür? JACK: Ein neues Verfahren, das wir entwickelt haben und wenn es funktioniert, könnte das Gefühl in Ihre Beine zurückkehren. Vielleicht könnten Sie sogar wieder gehen. Mr. Locke, wenn Sie es mich versuchen lassen, dann denke ich, dass ich Sie wieder hinkriege. JOHN: zögerlich Nein. Danke. ist verwirrt JACK: Die Risiken sind minimal und der Gewinn, den Sie davon hätten... JOHN: Ich habe nein gesagt- betritt den Raum HELEN: John? läuft zu Locke, und sie umarmen sich HELEN: Oh John, das ist das erste Mal, dass sie mich zu dir lassen. Hast du-- geht's dir gut? JOHN: Gut. bemerkt Jack HELEN: Sind Sie sein Arzt? JACK: Ja, genau. Dr. Shephard. HELEN: Ich danke Ihnen. umarmt Jack und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange HELEN: Danke. Danke, dass Sie ihn gerettet haben. Danke. und John lächeln einander an Auf der Hydra Insel erwacht ihn einem Ausleger. Er steht auf und bemerkt nicht weit von ihm entfernt am Strand Sayid SAYID: Willkommen auf der Hydra. Du musstest wenigstens nicht paddeln. der Hydra-Station ist Widmores Truppe damit beschäftigt, die anderen Überlebenden in die Käfige der Eisbären zu sperren SEAMUS: Los. Rein da. SAWYER: Oh-oh. Auf keinen Fall gehe ich wieder in diesen Käfig. SEAMUS: Aber ich hab 'ne Waffe, also mach-- entwaffnet Seamus in einer flüssigen Bewegung SAWYER: Jetzt nicht mehr, Marshmallow. hinten fällt ein Schuss. Widmore nähert sich Kate mit einer Pistole WIDMORE: Waffe fallen lassen! Sofort runter mit der Waffe oder ich erschieße sie. SAWYER: Sie erschießen niemanden, sonst würden Sie uns nicht in Käfige packen. WIDMORE: Ich habe eine Liste mit Namen, Ford, Sie stehen drauf.Genau wie Reyes und die Kwons. Kate Austen? Sie nicht. Es ist mir vollkommen egal, ob sie lebt oder stirbt. KATE: Hör nicht auf ihn! gibt Sawyer Seamus das Gewehr zurück, woraufhin ihn dieser niederschlägt. Die Überlebenden werden in die Käfige gesperrt WIDMORE: Sie mögen es nicht glauben, aber das alles geschieht zu Ihrem besten. SAWYER: Sie haben Recht. Ich glaub es nicht. wendet sich an sein Gefolge WIDMORE: Ist der Zaun in Betrieb? PAUL: In etwa einer Stunde. WIDMORE: Wir haben keine Stunde mehr! Das muss schneller gehen! Er kommt. Alternative Zeitlinie sitzt in seiner Praxis und arbeitet konzentriert an einem Gebiss, als Jack durch die Tür kommt JACK: Hallo? hört ihn nicht JACK: Entschuldigung... hallo? blickt irritiert auf BERNARD: Oh! JACK: Tut mir leid.. Draußen war niemand und ich hab den Bohrer gehört. Wissen Sie wo ich Dr. Nadler finde? BERNARD: '''Der sitzt vor Ihnen. Und wenn Sie kein Patient sind, nennen Sie mich Bernhard. '''JACK: Hi. Jack Shephard. geben sich die Hand JACK: Ähm... ich bin Chirurg im St. Sebastian und ich hatte gehofft, ich könnte mir einen Ihrer Patientenakten ansehen. BERNARD: Und um welchen Patienten geht es? JACK: Sein Name ist John Locke, und aus seinen Unterlagen steht, dass Sie ihn aufgrund eines Unfalls, den er hatte, vor drei Jahren kieferchirugisch behandelt haben. BERNARD: Und wonach suchen Sie genau? JACK: Ich würde gern wissen, was für ein Unfall genau das war. BERNARD: Darf ich fragen, woher Ihr Interesse an Mr. Locke führt, Jack? JACK: Ähm, vor etwa einer Woche haben wir uns kennengelernt. Wir kamen im selben Flugzeug aus Sydney-- BERNARD: Oceanic 815. wirkt schockiert BERNARD: Ich saß neben Ihnen im Mittelgang. Wenn ich mich erinnere, haben Sie mit meiner Frau Rose geflirtet während ich auf der Toilette war. Ziemlich verrückt, he? JACK: Jaah. BERNARD: Vielleicht sind Sie da etwas auf der Spur? Ich darf natürlich nicht gegen die ärztliche Schweigepflicht verstoßen, aber ich kann Ihnen sagen, woran ich mich erinnere. Da war noch ein Mann in den Unfall verwickelt. JACK: Aber das war vor drei Jahren und das wissen Sie noch? BERNARD: Natürlich, Jack. überreicht Jack einen Zettel, auf dem ein Name steht... JACK: Anthony Cooper... BERNARD: Viel Glück, Doc. Ich hoffe, Sie finden, was Sie suchen. geht Auf der Hydra Insel sitzt im Ausleger und spricht mit Sayid JACK: Was ist passiert? SAYID: Es gab einen Mörserangriff. Widmores Leute haben auf uns geschossen. Locke hat dich gerettet. überreicht Jack einen Trinkbeutel, den dieser in raschen Zügen leert JACK: Was ist mit der Rest der Gruppe? Was ist mit denen passiert? SAYID: Die wenigen, die nicht getötet wurden, rannten in den Dschungel. Jetzt sind wir bloß noch zu dritt. JACK: Warum hat er mich hergebracht? erscheint plötzlich LOCKE: Weil deine Freunde sich haben fangen lassen und jetzt werden wir sie wohl retten müssen. JACK: Sie retten? Wovor? LOCKE: Widmore hält eine halbe Meile von hier in einem Käfig fest. JACK: Aber warum-- LOCKE: Weißt du, ich würde ihn ja fragen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er mir ehrlich antworten würde. Allerdings kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass seine Absichten gut sind. Wenn wir jetzt sofort aufbrechen, können wir deine Leute befreien, zum Flugzeug rennen und von der Insel runter sein, bevor Widmore weiß, was los ist. JACK: Das sind nicht meine Leute. Und ich verlasse die Insel nicht. LOCKE: Ich hoffe, was das angeht, wirst du deine Meinung noch ändern, aber deine Freunde wollen alle hier weg. Und da sie gerade in meinem eigenem Boot vor mir abgehauen sind, brauche ich deine Hilfe, um sie zu überzeugen, dass sie mir trauen können. JACK: Warum soll ich dir trauen? LOCKE: Weil ich dich töten könnte, Jack. Gleich hier, gleich jetzt. Und ich könnte jeden deiner Freunde töten, und es gibt nichts, was du tun könntest, um mich abzuhalten. Aber anstatt dich zu töten, habe ich dein Leben gerettet. Und jetzt will ich ihre Leben retten. Also... hilfst du mir? der Hydra-Station warten die anderen Überlebenden in ihren Käfigen ungeduldig auf Neuigkeiten SAWYER: Ich hab das Gefühl, wir drehen uns im Kreis. Wieder im Käfig. Nur das beim letzten Mal die Waffe auf mich gerichtet war. KATE: Er hätte nicht abgedrückt, James. SAWYER: Ich hab dir doch von dieser Höhle erzählt, wo alle Namen stehen. Dein Name stand auch an der Wand, aber er war durchgestrichen. Kate, er braucht dich nicht. paar Meter von ihnen entfernt sind Jin und Sun in ein Gespräch vertieft JIN: Dann ist sie bei deiner Mutter? SUN: Ja. Du hast ihre Fotos gesehen? Wo? JIN: Widmores Leute haben deine Kamera im Flugzeug gefunden. Er hat mir die Bilder gezeigt. Unsere Tochter... sie ist so wunderschön. SUN: Ich hab deinen Ring. zieht ihm den Ring an, und sie küssen sich. Ganz plötzlich kommt es zu einem Stromausfall LAPIDUS: Oh-oh... Mannschaft untersucht die Pylonen MANN: Alle Lichter sind aus. Checkt sofort den Zaun. Was ist passiert? MANN: Keine Ahnung! Den muss einer abgeschaltet haben. PAUL: Der Strom ist abgestellt. SEAMUS: Schickt sofort ein Team zum Generator! Geräusche des Rauchmonsters erklingen im Dschungel HURLEY: Und wir sind tot... Leute eröffnen das Feuer, als das Rauchmonster sie attackiert MANN: Los, los, los! SEAMUS: Ah! Rauchmonster schmettert Seamus gegen die Käfigtür, woraufhin dieser stirbt... Kate starrt den Leichnam an KATE: (ächzt) Ich glaube, ich komm' an den Schlüssel ran! versucht, den Schlüsselbund am Gürtel von Seamus durch die Gitterstäbe zu erreichen HURLEY: Schnell! Wenn das Ding mit denen fertig ist, sind wir dran. LAPIDUS: Solange warte ich nicht! KATE den Schlüsseln streckend Verdammt! tritt gegen das Schloss des Käfiggitters, während Kate noch immer nach den Schlüsseln greift... auf einmal erscheint Jack und nimmt die Schlüssel. Er öffnet den Käfig KATE: Was tust du hier? Rauchmonster gibt ein Heulen von sich JACK: Ich bin mit ihm hier. Kommt. fliehen aus dem Käfig ---- Überlebenden sind im Dschungel unterwegs JACK: Wie weit noch bis zum Flugzeug? LAPIDUS: Etwa eine Viertelmeile noch, hinter dem Hügel. KATE: Du kommst also doch mit uns. JACK: Ich bring euch zum Flugzeug,, aber ich werde nicht mitfliegen. Es tut mir leid, Kate. Meine Bestimmung sieht anders aus. SAWYER: Danke, dass du uns befreit hast, Doc. Spitzenaktion. Überlebenden heben ihre Waffen, als sie ein Geräusch hören. Sayid tritt hervor. JACK: Nein, schon gut. Sayid ist auf unserer Seite. Er hat die Generatoren abgeschaltet. SAWYER: Großartig. Je mehr, desto besser. SAYID: Wir müssen weiter. Locke wartet. folgen Sayid Alternative Zeitlinie spricht mit der Rezeptionistin PFLEGERIN: Sind Sie ein Verwandter von Mr. Cooper? JACK: Äh, nein, bin ich nicht-- PFLEGERIN: Darf ich nach dem Anlass für Ihren Besuch fragen? JACK: Um... bleibt mit Blumen in der Hand im Vorbeigehen stehen HELEN: Dr. Shephard? JACK: Hey. HELEN: Was machen Sie denn hier? JACK: Ähm, ich wollte zu Anthony Cooper. Kennen Sie ihn? Sind Sie auch seinetwegen hier? HELEN: Was wollen Sie denn von Anthony? JACK: Ich würde gern mit ihm über den Unfall reden, den er und Mr. Locke hatten. HELEN: Uhm, Dr. Shephard... gehen Sie. JACK: Hören Sie, ich möchte ihm doch nur helfen. HELEN: Ich weiß. John hat mir von der Operation erzählt, aber er will nicht. JACK: Ich versteh nicht, wieso. HELEN: Bitte, Dr. Shephard, lassen Sie's einfach gut sein. Sie haben John das Leben gerettet. Warum belassen Sie's nicht dabei? JACK: Weil es nicht reicht. Zeit später führt Helen Jack durch einen Raum mit älteren Menschen. Sie nähern sich einem Mann im Rollstuhl. HELEN: Hi. schiebt den Mann zu Jack ... Der Mann starrt mit leerem Blick und Spucke tropft von seinem Mund. HELEN: Das ist Anthony Cooper. Er ist John's Vater. Auf der Hydra Insel nähert sich dem Ajira Flugzeug und trifft auf ein paar Leuten von Widmore's Team. WHEELER: Hey! Stehen bleiben! Sofort stehen bleiben! eröffnen das Feuer gegen Locke, der immer noch unverletzt auf sie zu geht und dem ersten Mann das Genick bricht. Er greift dessen Waffe und tötet damit den zweiten, dem er anschließend die Uhr vom Handgelenkt nimmt. Locke klettert die Stufen zum Flugzeug hinauf und folgt Kabeln an der Decke in eine Gepäckablage, wo er etwas entfernt. Draußen nähern sich die Überlebenden. LAPIDUS: Na gut....mal sehen, wie wir das Baby zum Fliegen kriegen. kommen an den toten Männern vorbei. SAWYER: Scheiße, verfluchte. untersucht die erste Leiche. SAYID: Sein Genick ist gebrochen. verlässt das Flugzeug. LOCKE: Ja, das war ich. Falls euch das tröstet: Widmore wusste, dass ich sie umbringen würde. SAWYER: Was soll da bedeuten? LOCKE: Sie haben das Flugzeug nur zum Schein bewacht. Hätte Charles mich wirklich abhalten wollen, an Bord zu gehen, hätte er seine kleinen Sonarzäune näher gerrückt. HURLEY: Was? Jetzt will er, dass wir die Insel verlassen? LOCKE: Nein, Hugo, Charles will uns alle zur selben Zeit am selben Ort haben. Wir, in einem geschlossenen Raum, aus dem wir nie wieder herauskommen würden. Und dann will er uns töten. SAWYER: Töten? Womit? LOCKE: Hiermit. holt etwas aus seiner Tasche. LOCKE: Eine Ladung C-4. Die habe ich in der Gepäckablage gefunden, angeschlossen an das elektrische System der Maschine. Wenn wir sie gestartet hätten -- boom. JIN: Und jetzt? LOCKE: Wir wissen nicht, ob noch mehr Sprengstoff im Flugzeug ist. Es ist zu gefährlich. Wenn wir die Insel verlassen wollen, dann denke ich, müssen wir das U-Boot nehmen. SAWYER: Das habe ich von Anfang an gesagt. HURLEY: Alter, warte-- Er darf die Insel nicht verlassen. Alpert hat gesagt-- SAWYER: Scheiß auf Alpert. Der ist nicht hier. geht zu Locke SAWYER: Du hast uns zwei Mal gerettet. In die hab ich mich wohl geirrt. LOCKE: Dankeschön, James. wendet sich an die Gruppe. LOCKE: Das U-Boot wird schwer bewacht sein. Das heißt, wir brauchen jeden von euch. JACK: Ich helfe euch, aber wie gesagt, ich werde nicht mitkommen. LOCKE: Einverstanden. Gehen wir. sie gehen, holt Claire Locke auf. CLAIRE: Hey... ich hab--, tut mir leid, dass ich. LOCKE: Schon gut, Claire. Ich verstehe, warum du mitgegangen bist. hält Jack zurück. SAWYER: Hey doc, warte mal. Wenn du die Insel nicht verlassen willst, ist das dein Bier, aber ich bitte dich um einen letzten Gefallen. Ich trau diesem Ding nicht über den Weg. Ich sag dir, was du tun sollst. Sobald wir am Steg sind, sorgst du dafür, dass Locke nicht ins U-Boot kommt. JACK: Wie soll ich das tun? Du hast gesehen, was er angerichtet hat. SAWYER: Verfrachte ihn ins Wasser, den Rest mache ich. Alternative Zeitlinie Krankenhaus. Jack beobachtet Locke nach der Operation. LOCKE: stöhnt JACK: Mr. Locke, sind Sie wach? LOCKE geschlossenen Augen, erschöpft von der OP: Muss die Taste drücken. JACK verwirrt: Mr. Locke, können Sie mich hören? LOCKE noch geschlossen: Ich wünschte, du hättest mir geglaubt. CLAIRE Flur: Entschuldigen Sie? sieht Claire an der Rezeption und geht zu ihr. JACK: Miss Littleton. CLAIRE: Dr. Shepard. Wie schön. Nach Ihnen habe ich gesucht. Die Anwältin hat gesagt, Sie arbeiten hier. lächeln sich an, Jack lacht leise. CLAIRE: Äh, haben Sie kurz Zeit? JACK: Ja, ja! CLAIRE: Schön. Snackautomat rattert, Jack entnimmt ein Apollo-Riegel und bietet ihn Claire an. CLAIRE: Für mich nicht, danke. lacht. JACK: Tut mir leid, dass ich neulich bei der Testamentseröffnung gehen musste, aber es gab einen Notfall. CLAIRE: Ach, das macht doch nichts. sich Ich weiß, dass ist für Sie genauso seltsam wie für mich. Ich bin dem Mann nie begegnet. und Jack setzen sich. Claire hat einen weißen Karton auf ihrem Schoß. CLAIRE: Wie auch immer. Die Anwältin hat mir das hier gegeben. Sie hat gesagt, es kommt noch einiger nach, aber mein Vater wollte unbedingt, dass ich das bekomme. Wissen Sie warum oder was das zu bedeuten hat? nimmt aus dem Karton eine dekorative, geschnitzte Holzschachtel. schüttelt den Kopf und gestikuliert mit beiden Händen. JACK: Ich hab keine Ahnung; aber....dass es Sie gibt, wusst' ich auch nicht. CLAIRE: Unser Vater....darf ich fragen, wie er gestorben ist? JACK: Er wurde in einer Gasse gefunden, vor einer Bar in Sydney. Hat sich zu Tode getrunken. Ich bin hingeflogen und hab' seinen Leichnam abgeholt, aber dann...seufzt ...hat die Fluggesellschaft ihn verloren. CLAIRE: Ich bin auch vor ein paar Tagen aus Sydney gekommen. JACK: Wann? CLAIRE: Äh, letzten Mittwoch. JACK verwirrt: Oceanic Flug 815? CLAIRE: Äh, ja. schauen beide durcheinander, Jack schüttelt den Kopf. JACK: Darf ich mir das mal ansehen? steht auf und geht näher zu Claire. CLAIRE: Äh, na klar, hier. sitzt neben Claire, nimmt die Holzschachtel und öffnet sie. Ihre lächelnden Gesichter sind im Spiegel zu sehen, der in der Innenseite des Deckels ist. Eine instrumentale Version von "Catch A Falling Star" wird gespielt. JACK seufzt: Tut mir leid, ich wünschte ich wüsste, warum er wollte, dass Sie sie bekommen. schließt die Schachtel. CLAIRE: Ja, ich auch. legt die Holzschachtel zurück in den weißen Karton Tja, es war schön, Sie wiederzusehen. stehen auf War nett, dass Sie mir helfen wollten. JACK: Wo wohnen Sie? CLAIRE: Ähm, in einem Hotel gleich hier um die Ecke. JACK: Wieso kommen Sie nicht mit zu mir? CLAIRE: Mit zu Ihnen? [ Jack nickt.] Ich mein, wir kennen uns nicht. JACK lacht: Das kann man so nicht sagen. Sie gehören zur Familie. Auf der Hydra Insel bewaffneten Überlebenden verstecken sich mit Locke, Claire und Sayid in den Büschen und beobachten Widmore's, scheinbar unbewachtes U-Boot. Locke wirft seinen Rucksack hinter Jack. SAWYER: Dass kein Schlägertrupp auf dem Steg wartet, muss nicht heißen, dass keiner im U-Boot ist. Wir stürmen drauf los, klar? Lapidus, Hugo, Jin, Sun, ihr kommt mit mir. Die anderen warten dreißig Sekunden und dann kommt ihr nach. Jack und Locke Und ihr zwei gebt uns Deckung. JACK: Ja, machen wir.. SAWYER: Okay. Rein ins Vergnügen. Richtung U-Boot öffnet die Luke des U-Boots....er klettert runter, Lapidus gibt Sun sein Gewehr und folgt ihm. MANN Lautsprecher: Reinigung der vorderen Flutventile abgeschlossen. Wiederhole: Reinigung der vorderen Flutventile abgeschlossen. und Lapidus stürmen in einen Raum und überraschen einen Mann, der an einem Tisch sitzt. SAWYER: Wo ist der verdammte Captain? Mann führt sie zum Captain. SAWYER: Flossen hoch, sofort! schlägt den Mann mit dem Lauf seines Gewehres bewusstlos. LAPIDUS: Nicht persönlich nehmen. SAWYER: Okay, Hoss, wie wär's, wenn du das Ding anwirfst? LAPIDUS die Pistole auf den Captain: Ich mach schon. geht. Die restlichen Überlebenden, Claire und Locke gehen Richtung U-Boot KATE: Los. nimmt beide Rucksäcke und reicht einen Jack LOCKE: Bist du sicher, dass du deine Meinung nicht ändern willst, Jack? JACK: Ja, ich bin sicher. LOCKE: Wer auch immer dir gesagt hat, dass du hier bleiben sollst, hat keine Ahnung, wovon er spricht. JACK: John Locke hat mir gesagt, dass ich bleiben soll. schubst Locke vom Steg ins Wasser KATE: Was ist passiert? Schuss fällt und trifft Kate an der linken Schulter, die zu Boden geht. Weitere Schüsse fallen. JACK: Kate?! Sayid und Claire schießen zurück zu den Männern, die sich hinter Bäumen verstecken. Jack leert sein Magazin, wirft seine Waffe zu Boden und hebt Kate hoch. KATE: Ahh. gibt ihnen Deckung während er auf die Männer schießt SAYID: Claire, komm jetzt! schießt einen Mann im Baum ab, weitere Schüsse fallen hört das Treiben am Deck. Jack und Sayid helfen Kate ins U-Boot zu tragen. Locke klettert mit seinem Rucksack auf das Steg zurück. Locke wird von den Kugeln nicht beeinträchtigt und tötet die restlichen Männer. Im U-Boot stützt Jacke die verletzte Kate. Sayid folgt. SAWYER: Was ist da oben los? Was ist passiert? JACK: Widmore's Leute haben sie angeschossen. Hurley, such den Erste Hilfe Kasten. SAWYER: Wer ist noch oben? SAYID: Claire. klettert zur Luke hinauf. SAWYER: Claire! LOCKE: James! erschießt einen herankommenden Mann. Er tauscht einen Blick mit Sawyer auf und rennt auf das U-Boot zu, als Sawyer die Luke des U-Boots schließt. Claire und Locke bleiben auf dem Steg zurück. SAWYER: Lapidus, wenn du mich hören kannst: ABTAUCHEN, ABTAUCHEN! LAPIDUS Captain: Na los! klicken, der Motor läuft an. Claire erschießt einen weiteren attackierenden Mann. Sie sieht das U-Boot ablegen, legt die Waffe hin und rennt zum U-Boot. CLAIRE: Hey! Wartet! Wartet! LOCKE: Claire! Claire! Wait! hält sie auf JACK: Was zum Teufel machst du? SAWYER: Das, weswegen wir hier sind. Verschwinden. LOCKE: Schon gut. CLAIRE: Nein! Sie lassen uns hier! LOCKE: Nein, vertrau mir. Sei froh, dass du nicht in dem U-Boot sitzt. U-Boot sinkt JACK: Kate. KATE keucht: Claire? Wo ist Claire? JACK: Sie ist noch da oben. KATE: Nein, wir können nicht ohne sie gehen. stöhnt SAWYER: Kommt sie durch? HURLEY: Alter, ich finde keinen Erste Hilfe Kasten. JACK: Jin, mein Rucksack. Da ist vielleicht ein T-Shirt drin, das ich auf die Wunde pressen kann. Kate Schon gut, ganz ruhig, das kriegen wir schon hin. JIN: Hier..kann sie helfen? gibt Jack den Rucksack JACK: Ich denke, das war ein glatter Durchschuss. greift in den Rucksack SAWYER Jack's Entsetzen: Was ist? holt eine C-4 Bombe hervor, dessen Timer rückwärts von 3:54 zählt HURLEY: Alter, woher kommt das? JACK: Locke. Wir haben genau das getan, was er wollte. ---- untergetauchten U-Boot hält Jack die Bombe - es verbleiben noch 3:45 Minuten JACK: Wir müssen sofort auftauchen. SAWYER: Scheiße. JACK: Wir müssen sofort auftauchen, LOS! JIN Intercom: Lapidus, auftauchen! LAPIDUS: Wir geh'n gerade runter. JIN: Tu's einfach! LAPIDUS den Captain am Arm, weiter mit der Waffe bedrohend: Du hast es gehört. Auftauchen! hält die Bombe und untersucht sie - der Timer zählt von 3:22 weiter abwärts HURLEY: Alter, wo kommt das Zeug her? JACK Kate geneigt: Locke hat die Rucksäcke vertauscht. JIN: Warum sollte er das tun? Er wollte mitkommen. SAWYER: Kannst du laut sagen, darum habe ich ihn ja ausgesperrt. JACK: Er wollte, dass du ihn aussperrst, man! auf dem Timer Weiß einer, wie das Ding funktioniert? Können wir sie entschärfen? SAYID: Die Uhr ist mit der Batterie verbunden. Die Batterie lässt den Sprengstoff hochgehen. SAWYER Intercom: Wie viel Zeit brauchst du zum Auftauchen, Frank? LAPIDUS: Mindestens fünf Minuten. SAWYER: Ach, wir haben keine fünf Minuten. Was ist jetzt, Sayid? SAYID: Die beiden Drähte führen von der Uhr weg. Wenn wir sie von der Batterie abtrennen, müsste das die Bombe theoretisch deaktivieren. SAWYER: Theoretisch? SAYID: Ja, aber man muss sie gleichzeitig abtrennen und ich bin nicht sehr-- SAWYER: Geh mal weg. auf dem Timer - Sawyer beugt sich über die Bombe JACK: Nein, warte mal. SAWYER: Was soll das werden, Doc? JACK: Es...es wird nichts passieren. SAWYER: Was? JACK: Zieh' die Drähte nicht raus. Wir sind sicher. Es wird nichts passieren. SAWYER: Dann befördert uns Locke ins Jenseits, wenn ich die Drähte nicht rausziehe. JACK: Nein, tut er nicht! Locke kann uns nicht töten. HURLEY: Äh, was? JACK: Das ist genau das, was er wollte. zeigt der Timer Darauf hat er gewartet. Alles, was er getan hat, hat er getan, um uns hierher zu kriegen. Er wollte, dass wir alle zur selben Zeit am selben Ort sind, in einem abgeschlossenen Raum, aus dem wir nie wieder rauskommen würden. JIN: Das verstehe ich nicht. JACK: Locke hat gesagt, er kann die Insel ohne uns nicht verlassen. Ich glaube, er kann die Insel nicht verlassen, bevor wir nicht alle tot sind. Er hat mir gesagt, er könnte jeden von uns töten wann immer er will. Was, wenn er's nicht gemacht hat, weil er...weil er's nicht darf? Was, wenn er will, dass wir uns gegenseitig töten? SAWYER: Komm' mir nicht in die Quere. Timer ist bei 1:54 JACK: Wenn er wollte, dass das Ding hochgeht, wozu dann der Timer? Wieso wirft er die Bombe nicht einfach rein? SAWYER: Ist mir egal. JACK: Sawyer, es wird nichts passieren. SAWYER: Die Entscheidung liegt nicht bei dir! JACK: Er kann uns nicht töten! SAWYER: Ich werd' nicht hier stehen und nichts tun! JACK Sawyer's Schulter: James. Wir werden das überstehen. Du musst mir einfach vertrauen. laut Timer SAWYER: Sorry, Doc, das kann ich nicht. zieht alle Drähte vom Timer - Sun und Jack keuchen - der Timer bleibt bei 1:31 stehen...und beschleunigt dann SAYID Jack: Hör mir zu, auf der Hauptinsel ist ein Brunnen, eine halbe Meile südlich von unserem Camp. Desmond ist da drin. Locke wollte, dass ich ihn töte, das bedeutet, ihr braucht ihn, hast du kapiert? JACK: Wieso erzählst du mir das? SAYID: Weil du es sein wirst, Jack. nimmt die Bombe und rennt davon HURLEY Sayid: Sayid! rennt in einen anderen Raum und die Bombe explodiert - das U-Boot wird geflutet - Alarm ertönt - Lapidus steht vom Boden auf und klettert die Leiter hinab, um den Schaden zu sehen. LAPIDUS: Scheiße. Schottentür gibt nach, Wasser fließt ein und reißt Lapidus zu Boden hebt Kate aus dem Wasser - die Gruppe ist disorientiert. JACK: Alles okay? HURLEY: Was ist passiert? Was ist Sayid-- SUN: Hilfe! JIN: Sun! ist an der Wand eingeklemmt Ich komme! Ich befreie dich. Sawyer! Ich brauche Hilfe. SAWYER: Jin! JACK: Hurley! Hurley! Du musst Kate hier raus schaffen. HURLEY: Was ist mit den anderen? JACK: Um die kümmere ich mich. einen Notfall-Luftbehälter HURLEY: Ich muss nach Sayid sehen! JACK: Es gibt keinen Sayid mehr. Hör' mir zu: Nimm die Sauerstoffflasche. Die benutzt ihr beide und schwimmt durch das gesprengte Loch raus, klar? Hurley, du kriegst das hin, okay? HURLEY: Okay. JACK: Los! und Sawyer versuchen Sun zu befreien - Hurley hilft Kate und sie fliehen aus dem U-Boot SAWYER: Doc! hilft ihnen…Fass mit an. JIN: Bei drei. ALLE: Eins...zwei.....drei....ächzt, als sie Trümmer bewegen, aber Sun bleibt eingeklemmt - das U-Boot wackelt und Sawyer wird von einem fallenden Trümmerstück bewusstlos geschlagen JIN: Sawyer! Jack! hebt Sawyer aus dem Wasser JACK: Sawyer! Sawyer! versucht weiter Sun zu befreien SUN: Jin…Geh! JIN: Nein! SUN: Rette dich selbst! JIN: Ich hole dich hier raus. Jack, der den bewusstlosen Sawyer trägt Geh! Geh, ich schaff's allein. JACK: Nein, ich helfe dir. JIN: Geh schon! Rette Sawyer! JACK die letzte Sauerstoffflasche: Jin. Nimm den Sauerstoff, ich schaff's auch ohne. JIN: Nein, das schaffst du nicht, Jack. Geh schon. Geh. schwimmt mit Sawyer durch ein Loch des U-Boots JIN nach einem weitere Versuch, Sun zu befreien, auf: Ahh…Uhhh SUN: Jin. Du musst gehen. JIN: Nein, ich schaff' das. SUN: Nein, nein, tust du nicht. weint Bitte geh. JIN Sun's Gesicht mit seinen Händen: Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen. taucht wieder unter Wasser, das ihnen nun bis zum Hals reicht Ich schaff' das. Ich bringe dich hier raus. SUN Jin am Gesicht: Nein. Nein. Geh, bitte, geh. JIN koreanisch mit hilflosem Blick: Ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Ich werde dich niemals wieder verlassen. Englisch Ich liebe dich, Sun. umarmen sich und küssen sich SUN weinend: Ich liebe dich. umarmen und küssen sich während das Wasser bis zu ihren Gesichter ansteigt - das U-Boot sinkt auf den Ozeangrund - komplett mit Wasser gefüllt - die leblosen Hände von Jin und Sun trennen sich - Sun's Leichnam treibt im Wasser, ihre Haare bedecken ihr Gesicht. Scheiße traurig. Alternative Zeitlinie wird im Rollstuhl den Krankenhausflur entlanggeschoben KRANKENWÄRTER: Kommt Sie jemand abholen, Mr. Locke? LOCKE: Ja, meine Verlobte, Helen. Sie ist, äh…ist abgelenkt, als Jin ihnen mit gelben Blumen in der Hand den Flur entgegenkommt wahrscheinlich in einen Stau geraten. Hey, wenn's recht ist, übernehme ich jetzt. Ich mach das ganz gut. KRANKENWÄRTER: Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute, Sir. LOCKE: Danke. Wiedersehen. rollt sich selbst JACK: Mr. Locke. Schön, dass ich Sie noch erwische. Ich wollte Ihnen noch auf Wiedersehen sagen. LOCKE: Dann auf Wiedersehen. Herzlichen Dank, Dr. Shephard. schütteln die Hände JACK zögerlich: Ich war bei Ihrem Vater. LOCKE: W-Was? JACK: Als Sie die Operation ablehnten, wollte ich herausfinden, wieso, und ich dachte, wenn ich erfahre, warum Sie im Rollstuhl sitzen, könnte ich vielleicht-- LOCKE: Es war ein Flugzeugabsturz. Ich hatte meinen-- meinen Piloten-- Pilotenschein gerade eine Woche und ich habe meinen Vater angefleht mein erster offizieller Passagier zu sein. Er hatte schreckliche Angst vor'm Fliegen, aber ich habe ihm in die Augen gesehen und gesagt, er kann mir vertrauen. Und kaum hatten wir abgehoben, da-- ich weiß immer noch nicht wie, ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich falsch gemacht hab'. Aber es war meine Schuld, es war meine Schuld, dass dieser Mann, den ich mehr liebe, als alles anderen, nie wieder gehen wird oder-- oder reden. JACK: Wissen Sie, als wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind, ähm, am Flughafen, da sagte Sie mir, mein Vater sei weg und es tat weh das zu hören, aber ich wusste, Sie haben recht. Ihr Vater ist auch weg, Mr. Locke. LOCKE: Oh nein, nein, das ist er nicht. JACK: Doch, das ist er. Sie können sich dafür bestrafen soviel Sie wollen, es wird ihn auch nicht wiederbringen. Was passiert ist, ist passiert und Sie sollten jetzt loslassen. LOCKE: Warum denken Sie, es wäre so leicht, loszulassen? JACK: Das ist es nicht. Es fällt-- es fällt mir auch wahnsinnig schwer. Und darum hatte ich gehofft, Sie würden vielleicht den Anfang machen. LOCKE und weint: Leben Sie wohl, Dr. Shephard. rollt weg JACK ihm nach: Ich kann Ihnen helfen, John. Ich wünschte, Sie hätten mir geglaubt. hält kurz und denkt nacht, dann rollt er sich außer Jack's Sichtweite Auf der Hydra Insel kämpft, um sich und Sawyer an Land zu bringen - Jack ist erleichtert, als Sawyer hustet - Kate, die von Hurley gestützt wird, kommt zu ihnen KATE: Wo warst du? Wo warst du? umarmen sich, Kate weint HURLEY: Geht's ihm gut? JACK: Er hat 'nen ziemlichen Schlag abgekriegt, aber er atmet. KATE: Was ist mit Jin und Sun? schüttelt den Kopf - Kate weint - Hurley weint laut - Jack geht ein Stück weg, steht im Ozean und trauert ---- blickt vom Steg, er sieht wütend aus LOCKE: Es ist gesunken. CLAIRE: Was, das-- das U-Boot? Aber, aber sie waren alle da drin, alle waren da drin, was-- sind jetzt alle tot? LOCKE: Nicht alle. setzt seinen Rucksack auf und nimmt das Gewehr CLAIRE: Warte. Wo willst du hin? LOCKE: Beenden, was ich angefangen hab'. weg und lässt Claire allein zurück Kategorie:Transcripte